


Timecaged

by Marijke_Rose



Series: Whumptober 2020 [4]
Category: Invader Zim
Genre: Captive, Day 4, Death, Hallucinating, M/M, No. 4, RaPr, Time is running out, Whumptober 2020, caged
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-04
Updated: 2020-10-04
Packaged: 2021-03-07 17:34:32
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 718
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26821477
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Marijke_Rose/pseuds/Marijke_Rose
Summary: Time is running out for Red after his PAK is removed in this Whumptober day 4 prompt.1st Person POV.
Relationships: Almighty Tallest Purple/Almighty Tallest Red
Series: Whumptober 2020 [4]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1948705
Kudos: 15
Collections: Whumptober 2020





	Timecaged

**_10:00_ **

There are all kinds of cages. Not all were bars and shackles or force fields and phasers. There were many other types of cages:

The cage of your own mind. Your fears, your insecurities, your self imposed guilt. All the things that stop you from pursuing your dreams.

**_9:44_ **

The cage of your own status; filled with restrictions and responsibilities. The mask you have to hide behind; that prevents you from showing who you really are.

The cage of mortal flesh and blood. The body has its limits and vulnerabilities, from illness to physical damage; that hinder you from the life you want to live.

**_9:23_ **

The cage of time. Everyone's time is running out. Deadlines have to be met, there's work that needs to be done. The moment you are conceived, whether naturally or artificially, your time is running out.

The cage of being awake and facing day-to-day realities that depress and prevent you from having dreams at all.

**_9:09_ **

The cage I’m in, however, is a literal cage. Complete with metal bars and force fields. Even phasers should I somehow escape the first two. I have no doubts that if I were to try to escape and fail my captors would add shackles to the list.

Those other cages I mentioned? There are those too. My mind and the fear of being caught prevents me from pursuing my freedom. My status means that I’m heavily guarded, a valuable captive they certainly can't afford to lose - it would be an insult if this were easy. My body cannot fit through the bars, nor can it phase through the forcefield; and any phaser blasts would damage this meatsack I’m trapped in. Did I mention they took my armor? And time is running out for me too. It is only a matter of time before they will come fetch me from this smelly, too small cell and execute me to make… some point or other about how powerful they are.

**_7:02_ **

As I sit here, wallowing in the stink of all the other prisoners - my status apparently didn't buy me a luxurious, ‘golden’ cage to myself and it appears no one bothers to even try and make use of the toilets; not even the guards if the state of their attire is any indication - I realise there is one more cage I completely forgot: Love. I’m here for one reason alone: I loved someone. Someone I wasn't supposed to have, apparently.

**_5:00_ **

They were taken first, now I know as bait, and I came to rescue them. The trap should have been obvious, but it wasn't. Not to my heartbroken, addled mind and lust-ridden body. It became even less obvious when I found the object of my feelings, for he was in some low-security cell with only one easily-dispatched guard and ineffective metal shackles that only bound one ankle. It was easy. Even when an alarm went off during our retreat, we met only a laughable resistance.

**_4:20_ **

So, how did I get caught? It was when were we back on the ship, home safe, that their entire Armada came. Our ship was a joke and my dearest love was killed before my eyes while I was taken.

**_3:00_ **

“I’m not dead, I’m right here too,” his indignant voice said. “And your melancholy self-narrative isn't making this any better.”

Even now my body is aching with unsated lust.

“Especially with that part,” he grumbled.

“I’m just trying to pass the time,” I grumbled back.

“You're just trying to drive everyone insane. No one likes this anymore than you do.”

**_1:59_ **

“My Tallest, I’m very sorry to keep you waiting,” a smaller said.

“Finally!” my mate snapped, mirroring my thoughts. “We have donuts at last!”

We were rescued!

**_0:30_ **

There are all kinds of…

**_0:20_ **

Time is running out…

**_0:10_ **

  
  


Body succumbs… PAK’less… I am...

**_0:05_ **

My name is…

**_0:02_ **

My name...

**_0:01_ **

…My name was…

**_0:00_ **

“Almighty Tallest Red of the former Irken Empire is dead, Sir,” the executioner announced and tossed the body next to the mangled form of his former co-ruler’s.

“And so ends the Irken reign of terror once and for all!”

“I guess their time finally ran out.”

**Author's Note:**

> Yeah, Whumptober 2020 seems like it could be becoming a "how many times can Marij kill off the Tallest" exercise 😩 Hopefully, the rest won't require that.
> 
> Also, I have a Discord server. Check out my profile for the invite link.


End file.
